


Teach Me How to Shoot

by Alainne1



Series: Alternate Universe: The Colored Agents [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alainne1/pseuds/Alainne1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the blue agent Aomine Daiki teaches his new partner how to shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me How to Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> #aokuroweek2015

“You really are horrible with guns,” Aomine said. His voice wasn’t cold exactly, but he wasn’t joking either. To be an agent who couldn’t shoot…

“I know,” Kuroko said hanging his head down.

 _He looks miserable,_ Aomine thought, but couldn’t come up with anything that would make things better. After all they both knew that this was an issue.

“It’s problematic to have a partner who…” Aomine couldn’t bring himself to say the words. He didn’t want to say that he would be better off with another partner because he didn’t want another partner. He wanted Kuroko.

“I know,” Kuroko repeated.

“Maybe you might be more suitable for something else…”

“Aomine-kun, I really love field work,” Kuroko said firmly.

The look in his eyes told Aomine everything. Kuroko loved his work even though he knew his limitations. He loved his work no matter what. Aomine pressed his fingers against his temples and sighed. He wasn’t suited for this kind of drama. He liked his life simple.

“Aomine-kun…” Kuroko started. “Aomine-kun, teach me how to shoot.”

Kuroko’s persistent and honest eyes looked up to him as he waited for his answer.

“But didn’t they try to teach you how to shoot in the academy?” he asked. “Do you think it would make any difference if I tried?”

“I don’t know,” Kuroko replied bluntly.

“Then why—“

“I don’t know but I want to give it a try.” The firmness in Kuroko’s voice and the determination in his eyes were just as surprising every time Aomine encountered them.

“Well, I guess I can try something…”

#

“Yo, Tetsu, try to relax a little!” Aomine shouted and patted Kuroko’s shoulder.

Instead of relaxing, Kuroko jumped with surprise and returned to his continuously tensing form. He was holding the pistol in front of him with his both hands. Every muscle was easily distinguished in his upper body and shaking hands. He stared intently at the target on the other end of the shooting range. His ears were covered with large hearing protectors that made his head look smaller than usual. Kuroko stared and concentrated for a long time and finally the gun went off with a bang that was loud enough despite of the protectors on their ears. Kuroko winced at the sound and Aomine sighed. He didn’t have to see the target up close to know that Kuroko had missed.

 _Why would a person who is so clearly afraid of guns want to become an agent?_ It made no sense.

#

“We need to try something different,” Aomine said. “That’s why I’m taking you outside. Somewhere where we can be alone.”

“And where is that?”

“On the countryside. A friend… Well not a friend exactly, but an acquaintance… A colleague, yes a colleague of mine owns this fancy-ass summer house and there's a really nice shooting range there.”

“A colleague?”

“Yeah, that Akashi from the red unit, have you met him?”

“I met him once. I didn’t like him very much,” Kuroko said and gave Aomine a sideways glance. “He's a friend of yours?”

“Well, I don’t know about friend really, but we were in the same class when we went to the academy. So we hanged together. Him and a bunch of other jerks.”

“I see.”

“Well anyways, the dude is a rich son of a bitch and we can use his summer house for training.”

“Please, don’t use so rude language, Aomine-kun.”

“My bad, my bad,” Aomine said smiling and gave Kuroko a gentle punch on the shoulder.

#

Aomine tossed a gun on the table between them and watched carefully how Kuroko’s demeanor tensed.

“So what are we going to do here?” Kuroko asked.

“For starters, you are going to tell me why you are so afraid of guns.”

A glint of fear appeared in Kuroko’s eyes and he opened his mouth to say something just to close it again. Aomine waited patiently. If they wanted to get anywhere, this was the obvious place to start. Aomine had anticipated that this could be a tedious task – something that he wasn’t very good at – but as he now waited for Kuroko’s answer he realized he was actually very interested in it. It felt strangely important to know what was troubling Kuroko.

“Aomine-kun, this is something I find very difficult to speak of.”

“The more reason to spit it out then,” Aomine said and tried to soften his harsh words with a smile. Listening to other people’s troubles and especially showing his empathy wasn’t his strongest suit, but he hoped that Kuroko already knew it.

“I was a kid back then, a really small kid, six years old,” Kuroko started. His voice was quieter than usual and his words were shaking a little. It wasn’t difficult for Aomine to see the little kid in front of him. “So I was six years old and at that time there was one thing that I loved more than anything in the world, my puppy." He poised for a small second. "Can you imagine I named him just Puppy? Kinda stupid, if you think it now. But Puppy was my best friend and I spent a lot of time with him because I didn’t have so many friends.” Kuroko swallowed with difficulty.

Aomine had a strong urge to try to comfort Kuroko in some way but everything that came to his mind was discarded as too girly. This was an important thing and it would just ruin everything if he started holding hands now… So they continued to sit motionless on the opposite sides of the table, both looking alternately at each other and at the gun on table.

“And at that time I already knew I wanted to become a secret agent when I grew up. Funny, huh? And so my favorite play with Puppy was secret agents. I was always the agent and Puppy was the bad guy. He didn’t mind being the bad guy all the time. And so we played a lot. And this one time when we were playing, an accident happened.”

Aomine sensed how Kuroko was tensing as the story progressed. God dammit, he was tensing as well.

“My dad… My dad was not a very organized person. And one day he had left a gun on our coffee table. He didn’t know I was home – I guess my presence had just slipped out of his mind. And so there was a gun on the coffee table and I was just playing agents with Puppy, just like always… I didn’t know it was a real gun. I didn’t know it was a real gun.”

Kuroko stared at the gun on the table without blinking his eyes.

“Shit, Tetsu… I had no idea,” Aomine said and shook his head.

Kuroko didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say a word without bursting in tears.

“Tetsu, it’s cool to cry. That’s one sick thing to happen to a six-year-old. It’s cool to cry.”

“Tha-tha-thanks, Daiki,” Tetsu sobbed and let the tears that had been building inside his tear ducts flood out.

#

“Aomine-kun, what are you doing?” Kuroko asked.

“I’m going to make you relax, Tetsu.” Aomine said as he positioned himself against Kuroko’s back.

“I am not feeling very relaxed.”

“You will, if you’ll just trust in me.” Aomine curled his hand around Kuroko’s waist and pulled the smaller man close to him. He could well feel the hard abs under Kuroko’s shirt but pushed them out his mind as quickly as possible. Having a hard on pressing against one’s ass wasn’t the trick to get people relax. Instead he held Kuroko’s body close to him and used his other arm to stabilize the gun in Kuroko’s hands.

“Just lean against me. The gun isn’t even loaded yet, you don’t need to worry,” he murmured in Kuroko’s ear. He was swaying his body slightly to relieve tension between them. “Just let me hold you, Tetsu. Just trust me and let me guide your body…”

Finally Aomine could feel how the tension in Kuroko’s tight shoulders started to give in. Their bodies were melting together, swaying gently in the rhythm that Aomine determined. Slowly Kuroko started to adopt to the relaxed movement and his hands stopped shaking.

“Can you see in front of you clearly now? Can you see the target clearly?” Aomine asked and felt Kuroko nodding. The scent of Kuroko’s hair was filling his head but he fought to keep his calm.

“Good, Tetsu. I’ll load the gun now but you don’t need to worry. Just stay here with me and trust in me.” Aomine softly pressed Kuroko one more time against him before he released his hand and loaded the gun. He felt how Kuroko’s body tensed slightly at the sound and quickly covered their ears with ear protectors.

“Now you’ll just go with the flow…” Aomine mumbled although he wasn’t sure if Kuroko was able to hear him anymore. He placed the pistol in Kuroko’s hand and grabbed Kuroko's waist just like before. He swayed his body slightly just to relieve some of the tension that was accumulating in Kuroko’s shoulders again. Then he let the movement die away and waited.

Kuroko took six shots in a row and Aomine knew right away that they would hit the target. Kuroko was not a bad shooter.

They removed their ear protectors and Aomine curled his both hands tightly around Kuroko who was now panting heavily.

“That’s a good start, Tetsu,” Aomine said. “You know, guns can also protect if you use them right.” He nuzzled Kuroko’s hair with his nose and smiled.

Kuroko turned around and looked up at Aomine with a serious look in his eyes.

“Aomine-kun… could you please just fuck me now? All this is making me incredibly horny.”


End file.
